Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has a matrix of pixels, each one of which has luminance that can be controlled by controlling a current or voltage applied to the OLED. Since OLED displays are suitable for use in high contrast and rapid response devices, they have been used in mobile devices, smartphones, laptop computers, digital broadcasting terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), navigations, slate computers, tablet computers, ultrabooks, wearable devices, digital TVs, desktop computers, digital signage, and the like.
An OLED display includes scan lines, data lines, power lines, and pixel circuits connected to the scan, data, and power lines. Each pixel circuit typically includes an OLED, transistors including a switching transistor transmitting a data signal and a driving transistor driving the OLED according to the data signal, and a capacitor maintaining a data voltage of the data signal.
As the resolution of display devices increases, the display device is built with pixels integrated in a narrow display area. In this case, since each pixel occupies a limited area, a predetermined area is defined for thin film transistors and capacitors formed to drive OLED luminance appropriately for the input data to be displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.